


Taking Charge

by solarrayfic



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Gabriel (Good Omens), Caning, Corporal Punishment, Ear-pulling, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Punishment, Spanking, Top Michael (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Gabriel keeps irritating Michael and not focusing on the issues at hand due to being too hung up about what happened with Aziraphale, so she is forced to find a way to correct this behaviour.





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things that inspired me to write this was this fanart I saw of Michael pulling Gabriels hair, I love it so much and it insipered the title as well! https://an-inkwell-full-of-stars.tumblr.com/post/186855832597/the-archangel-michael-is-the-highest-ranking
> 
> The idea of Heaven having a punishment room and Aziraphale having gotten 'reprimanded' there several times is taken from the amazing fic [Spare the Rod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402681/chapters/46173514) by [HipHopAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous), I really recommend checking it out!
> 
> I just love dominant Michael putting others in their place and Gabriel seems that he usually does the right thing for Heaven, but he could get emotional go off the rails every once in a while too, so Michael would be forced to assert her dominance :)

Another meeting was about to begin. The Archangels still had a lot of work to do even after the fail of Armageddon. The vast amounts of paperwork seemed to be something that will never come to an end.

Michael sighed. She was really hoping that Armageddon would’ve started and she would be able to go into battle and lead the army once again. She was built for fighting, after all, she was the one who defeated Lucifer in battle and threw him down to Hell. A slight smile appeared on Michael’s lips while reminiscing. Well, of course, it’s sad that he rebelled and had to fall, but it sure was exhilarating, nowadays it’s all just forms and paperwork and whatnot. It’s not like she can’t manage it, she’s the Archangel fucking Michael(to steal a line from Gabriel), but it does get a bit boring or irritating sometimes.

It gets even more irritating if fellow Archangels decide to act up and argue with her, specifically one specific Archangel named Gabriel.

Sure, he has had important roles and is one of the main Archangels, was tasked with informing Mary about her pregnancy with Jesus way back when the Almighty’s human son was to come on the Earth and is in charge of many lower-ranked angels. But, in the end, Michael is in charge of everyone, including the other Archangels and Gabriel seems to forget that sometimes.

There had been multiple incidents, but their latest meeting was the breaking point.

~

“I believe we can get him, sure the hellfire didn’t work, but we can’t just let him off the hook entirely!” Gabriel complained looking around and seeing other angels nodding at his words approvingly.

“Gabriel, yes, we are all upset about how things worked out, but we need to keep ourselves level-headed and figure out what to do next,” Michael tried to calm him once again.

Gabriel, despite knowing that Michael was his superior, couldn’t just fully accept this outcome. There had been so much paperwork because of this whole ordeal that Aziraphale caused! They’re all just going to pretend it never happened and let this traitor go unscathed? Gabriel was so frustrated and couldn’t help himself, either way, he’s on the good side, it’s not like he’s wrong!

“But Michael!” Gabriel’s exclamation sounded almost like a whine as he gave her an imploring look, “you must understand, Aziraphale ruined the Great Plan, we can’t just… let him go free! Who knows what else he could mess up!”

“Please, Gabriel, _ trust me _, I do understand your concerns and frustrations, but as I said, we are getting nowhere with this, we can’t just keep dwelling on it anymore, perhaps we will find a way to deal with him in the future if we need to,” Michael just wanted to get on with the meeting and having almost the exact same argument with Gabriel during each one was really getting on her nerves.

Gabriel sighed loudly at her answer, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, his whole demeanor not seeming very suitable for a sensible Archangel to have.

The other angels in the room were quite intrigued by this exchange, curious about what’s going to happen next as the tension between Michael and Gabriel seemed to rise.

Michael watched him and sensed the clear defiance he was exhibiting.

“Is there a problem? May we move on now?” She raised her eyebrows, hoping he would come to his senses and realize if he doesn’t stop now, something unpleasant could happen.

Gabriel paused for a moment while staring at the table in front of him. Michael was afraid that he had entered a certain headspace that he, despite the fact that he should know what’s good for him, was not about to leave just yet.

He looked directly at her.

“Yes, I have a problem. I am concerned about the careless leniency shown to this traitor, who inconvenienced all of us. I, for one, did want to have the war and have a right to upset,’’ Gabriel had a challenging look in his eyes, “but I guess some of us are okay with it,” he added a snide, turning his eyes to the table again.

The other angels exchanged looks with each other, some faint whispers could be heard at the end of the room.

Michael’s eyes flicked to the room and then to Gabriel.

_ Right, that’s it, I see how it is _ , she thought. She knew how much she had struggled with accepting that the war won’t happen, she, the angel who was _ made _ for eventually leading the army. _ She _ would be okay with it?? Perhaps she was responsible enough to realize she has to focus on her other duties, but him blatantly disregarding her struggles was too much. He was way out of line, acting extremely childish and inappropriate for someone in his position. He may be under stress, but it doesn’t give him the right to act like this and it seemed like she was going to need to remind him of that.

Her demeanor changed, since he didn’t respond to her trying to be kind and understanding, she needed to take a different approach.

“Gabriel, that comment was inappropriate and we are not going to be discussing this matter further. Let’s get back on track and you and I will talk after the meeting,” her voice was harsh and commanding, leaving no allowance for backtalk or insolence.

Gabriel immediately straightened in his chair and nodded, “Y-yes alright,” he stammered.

Suddenly he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This… wasn’t good. She was forced to use that authoritative voice on him, putting him in his place. He really had forgotten himself and actually been disrespectful, he realized, a cold shiver running down his back.

For the rest of the meeting, he was timid and focused. As focused as he could be with anxiety about the scolding from Michael he was going to get being in the back of his mind the whole time.

Then the meeting came to an end and Gabriel couldn’t tell if that felt like the shortest or longest meeting he’s been in.

As the other angels, still exchanging looks and whispers, some wishing they could hear what Michael was going to say to Gabriel, left the room, Michael stood up and went to close it.

Gabriel stood up as well and clasped his hands in from, turning to face her.

Despite being taller and broader physically, he felt small standing before the displeased Archangel Michael like this.

Gabriels timid behaviour satisfied Michael, it was good to see that the attempt of asserting dominance had somewhat worked, so far.

“Michael, yes, I was out of line, I’m sor-,” he began, wanting to defuse the situation.

“Silence,” she cut him off and he promptly closed his mouth, “Gabriel, as I said, I understand your frustrations over this situation, but it doesn’t mean that you are allowed to act like this. I am very offended you implied that I am unbothered by how things turned out. Have you forgotten what purpose the Almighty ultimately created me for?” She paused letting the intimidation sink in.

Before he could try to respond again she continued talking, “I tried to give you chances to realize you are going too far and be understanding, but obviously that didn’t work and I have to take different measures. Any angel who misconducts themselves should be disciplined, including you.”

Gabriel’s eyes went wide.

“M-Michael, you don’t mean?” he inhaled trying to get a hold of himself and speak as calmly as possible, “I-I know I did wrong, I don’t know what came over me and I’m really sorry, but-but it doesn’t have to come to this?”

“Gabriel I’m afraid there is no other option now, you have been behaving inappropriately way too often and I have to make sure that your behavior gets corrected. You can’t keep behaving like this, you are an Archangel for the Almighty’s sake! My mind is made up, so it is pointless to try to persuade me.”

Gabriel's heart sank. Michaels words were harsh, he felt so stupid and angry at himself. It was ridiculous that he, an angel of such a rank, was to be _ disciplined. _He silently stood before her feeling rather awkward.

“We should deal with this now, follow me,” Michael went to open the door and looked back at Gabriel, who was still standing in the same place.

“Gabriel, let’s go!” she raised her eyebrows at him.

Gabriel felt his heart thump in his chest. He wanted to obey, but still couldn’t come fully to terms with the fact that this was really happening, he couldn’t bring himself to move.

Michael watched him, her patience had its limits. Not only does he attempt to derail every meeting, offend her and now he’s blatantly ignoring orders? This was enough.

She swiftly crossed the room to walk up to him and yanked him downwards by the ear. “I do not have time for any more of your insolence,” she snarled and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

Gabriel gasped in surprise as this happened and had no choice but to submit. He winced as his ear was pulled and body uncomfortably bent as he was forced to lean downwards.

He didn’t dare to try to pry her away, as he knew he couldn’t anyway. “Michael, I’m sorry, I’ll walk myself, this isn’t necessary!” he, face burning, begged through a whisper as he was dragged through hallways where other angels saw and stared after them in surprise. She paid no mind to him as she was done being nice, and humility was clearly what he needed now.

Gabriel was finally released after being pulled him into an empty room that had a desk and a cabinet. He grimaced, straightening up and rubbing his ear for a moment before he looked around the room and paled. 

His heart was beating as fast as ever, they really were in the punishment room. He’d been there before sometimes to witness a few punishments, but he couldn’t recall the last time he was there to _ be _ punished. That might have happened thousands of years ago when he was still a relatively young angel, but, perhaps thankfully, he could barely remember it.

Michael had already opened the cabinet and was considering the available implements as Gabriel watched her while holding his breath. There was a considerable amount of variety, but ultimately she decided on a long, thin cane, a traditional tool for discipline, one that was sure to drive the lesson home.

She swished it through the air as Gabriel watched in horror, before tapping it against the desk and gesturing for Gabriel to walk over.

Gabriel reluctantly neared the desk, this was truly terrifying, _ so this is what Aziraphale felt like each time he got reprimanded _, he thought to himself. 

He stood in front of it and gave her a nervous look.

“Please, lean over the desk,” she ordered, walking behind him.

Gabriel took in a breath and bent over, gripping its edge with sweaty hands. He gulped and tried to brace himself. This was embarrassing, but maybe it was okay, he really had been going off the rails and maybe this really will help and correct him and ultimately do him good, that’s what this punishment was designed for after all. He tried to calm himself with these thoughts, preparing for what’s about to come.

Michael smirked at Gabriel’s submission. Oh, was she going to teach him to show respect to his superiors.

Gabriel felt her lightly tap the cane against his backside and tightly shut his eyes, tensing in anticipation.

There was a swish through the air before the cane was swiftly cracked across his backside. 

Despite the anticipation he got caught off guard, the piercing pain wasn’t like anything he’d felt before! Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he whimpered and his hands cramped the edge of the desk. Oh, this was _ bad. _

Michael whipped him with the cane at even intervals, allowing enough time before each hit to let him register the pain. She didn’t hold back, making sure each swing of the cane really counts and he doesn’t forget this lesson any time soon. If he thinks he can insult her and get away with it, he can think again!

The strokes were calculated and marked his skin with sore welts. His rear end was thoroughly lashed, including the sit spots and thighs.

He knew at this point all he could do was take this beating with as much grace(as if he could have any in this situation) as possible, but that was certainly not going to be easy. He grit his teeth, trying to keep himself composed, but couldn’t help stomping his legs and letting tears flow from his eyes.

At each hit he slightly jerked forward, the pain jolting through his entire body. This was terrible, the worst thing that he had ever felt! Despite his best efforts, especially when the cane was whacked against his thighs or sit spots, he couldn’t stop audibly grunting or sobbing. His pain tolerance wasn’t that low as his body was quite athletic, but being thrashed with a cane was not an easy thing for anyone to endure!

It was really scary to have to stand in place, bent over, having to endure blow after blow of agonizing pain,_ how can anyone stand undergoing this, nevermind one time, but regularly?!, _he thought to himself.

With that, Aziraphale returned to his thoughts. After all he was subjected to this painful experience because of him! Well, perhaps not directly, but still! Because he had gotten too hung up on Aziraphales betrayal! These thoughts made his anger flare again before another burning thwack came down, promptly reminding him that the price his skin had to pay for having these emotional outbursts was not worth it.

Thankfully she didn’t make him take down his pants, so that saved him a bit of embarrassment, but certainly the thin layer of clothes wasn’t any protection against the vicious bite of a cane. The Archangel sobbed and occasionally cried out, attempting to muffle the sound by biting his hand. The only thought he was capable of concentrating on at this point was that he won’t ever do anything that would lead to this ever again, so perhaps the punishment really had achieved the desired effect.

Finally, the caning came to an end. Gabriel heard Michael walk back to the cabinet and let out a relieved breath, releasing the desk and unclenching his aching fingers. He took in another breath and slowly pushed himself upwards. Right now he definitely didn’t feel like the important self-possessed Archangel he usually was. The awful throbbing in his ass was rather making him feel like a disobedient troublemaker that just got put right in his place. 

Michael turned to him with a smug smile.

“Well, that went well! I hope you learned your lesson and understand that I did this to help you.”

Gabriel felt like his shame was about to consume him, but deep down he believed her words. She was the Archangel Michael, surely she wanted what’s best for him…. even if the way of showing that was….. rather unpleasant.

He nodded

“O-of course, Michael”

“Remember if this has to happen again, I’ll have to bring in witnesses and the procedure would have to be longer, since that would mean that this wasn’t enough.”

A look of panic flashed in his eyes before he frantically sputtered out, “No, no there will be no need for that, I assure you!”

Michael gave an amused snort at Gabriel's reaction.

“Very well, let’s get back to being productive then! See you at the next meeting,” turning to leave she gave him a sly smile and walked out the room.

The moment she left, Gabriel’s hands shot behind him, rapidly rubbing at his sore rump. He winced relenting, seeing that he couldn’t rub out the sting.

He wiped the remaining tears off his face while slowly walking toward the door. Of course, he couldn’t hide all evidence of what had just happened. His face was still red, he couldn’t walk exactly as briskly as before and people had seen Michael drag him in here. _ Oh, everyone will know! _He let out a dismayed sigh, hesitating before opening the door. Well, he couldn’t stay in there forever. His eyes downcast, not looking at anyone he saw on the way, he shot out the door and made his way through the hallways. Making a beeline for it, he got to his office, where he may have miracled his sitting desk to become a standing one.

While the same couldn’t be said for Gabriel, for Michael the next few meetings were considerably more pleasant. Much to her satisfaction, Gabriel didn’t cause any problems or distractions and was way more efficient than before. 

Of course, he was very dedicated to focusing on his responsibilities and various issues the angels had to deal with. It could have been that the prominent smarting of his backside which, throughout his stay, or rather sit, at the meeting, was actively reminding him of what would happen if he didn’t focus, played a part in his conscientiousness. But that was just a speculation.


End file.
